jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Kun Skywalker/Archiv2017
Rex Da du meinen korrektur rückgängig gemacht. Du willst eine quelle aber die folge bereits alles quele angegeben worden ist. .desweiter wollte ich den artikel zu commander doom verlinken aber ich weiß nicht wie das geht deshalb hatte ich gehoff das wenn jemand mein änderung sieht dazu verlinkt. Rockie121 (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Rockie121 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 19:29, 4. Jan. 2017‎) :Hey Rockie, :ich würde dich bitten, Antworten auf Diskussionsseiten mit vier Tilden (~)(Alt Gr und +) zu signieren. Zu deiner Frage: Verlinkungen lassen sich im Visual Editor (den du benutzt) oben links bei dem kleinen Linksymbol machen. Bist du dir sicher, dass es Doom war und nicht der Klon, der da vorher stand? Normalerweise wäre das natürlich kein grund, das rückgängig zu machen, hier war es halt ziemlich komisch, dass da vorher schon ein Klon stand, den du jetzt ersetzt hast. Gruß, Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (-> Komlink) 18:46, 4. Jan. 2017 (UTC) CC-1010 Fox Guten Tag Kun, ich würde dich um Erlaubnis bitten den Dienstgrad bei der Seite von Commander Fox noch einmal ändern zu dürfen. Du hast mein Beitrag ja geändert weil ich die Links nicht nach Vorgabe eingesetzt habe deswegen frage ich jetzt: Darf ich es nochmal machen nur mit der korrekten Link Nutzung ? Parven02 (Diskussion) 16:51, 10. Jan. 2017 (UTC) :Natürlich, bei korrekter Link-Nutzung darfst du natürlich auch ohne meine Erlaubnis oder dergleichen eine Änderung vornehmen.^^ :Gruß, Kun 2000 :Schankedön.^^ Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (-> Komlink) 14:49, 16. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Hochachtung Auf jeden Fall verdient! Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Darth jul (Diskussion) 19:17, 20. Jan. 2017 (UTC) :Danke^^ Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (-> Komlink) 16:25, 21. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch!!! TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 16:40, 21. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Jedi-Akademie Hey Skywalker, Anscheinend kennst du den Vornamen von Mr Garfield auch nicht (Du bist auf meine Frage in der Diskussion:HaarigerChewie nicht mehr eingegangen) Wie soll ich den Artikel dann also nennen? Und was gilt für Leute wie Gaiana, von denen zwar der Vorname, aber nicht der Nachname bekannt ist??? Und dann noch eine Frage: An wen muss ich mich bei Fragen zu Bildern wenden? Gruß,HaarigerChewie (Diskussion) 18:34, 25. Jan. 2017 (UTC) :Hey Chewie, :tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht mehr geantwortet habe, ich hatte das komplett aus den AUgen verloren. :( Im Artikelnamen darf ein "Mr.", ein "Captain" oder ein "Meister" nicht vorkommen. Wenn nur ein Namensteil bekannt ist, dann erstelle die Seite unter dem bekannten Part. Was genau willst du zu Bildern wissen? Im Notafll kannst du immer in den Chat kommen, dort hilft man dir immer.^^ :Gruß, Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (-> Komlink) 18:41, 25. Jan. 2017 (UTC) ::Hey Kun, ::Danke, dann nenne ich die Seiten einfach "Gaiana" oder "Pasha", also nur die Vornamen. Den Artikel über Mr.Garfield "Garfield" zu nennen wäre ein bisschen strange, geht aber wohl nicht anders. ::Zu den Bildern: Inwiefern darf ich die Zeichnungen von Jeffrey Brown verwenden? Gibt's da Probleme wegen den Urheberrechten? ::Gruß,HaarigerChewie (Diskussion) 19:00, 25. Jan. 2017 (UTC) :::Hey Chewie, :::ja, das wären die korrekten Namen. Zeichnungen von Jeffrey Brown dürfen verwendet werden, lies dir dazu diese Seite einmal durch.^^ Solange du die richtige Lizenz angibst und das Buch, aus dem sie stammen, als Quelle angibst, sollte das kein problem sein. Gruß, Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (-> Komlink) 19:03, 25. Jan. 2017 (UTC) ::::Allerherzlichst, HaarigerChewie (Diskussion) 19:13, 25. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Rotpilzwein sorry wegen der Quelle, aber ich konnte die Quellenangabe zu Jedi Outcast nicht finden. Wär toll, wenn du mir sie senden könntest. Danke! Grantadmiral Thrawn (Diskussion) 22:09, 10. Feb. 2017 (UTC) :Das mit der Quelle passt ja jetzt. Ich würde dich aber bitten, Diskussionen immer dort fortzusetzen, wo sie begonnen wurden. Gruß, Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 15:35, 11. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Top-10 Blogs Hi Kun, ich wollt nur mal Nachfragen wie man solche blogs speziell diesen Top blogs zuordnet. Vielen Dank und servus ! Grantadmiral Thrawn (Diskussion) 19:30, 15. Feb. 2017 (UTC) :Indem man das vorher mit mir abspricht oder sich in der Terminliste einträgt. Mehr Infos dazu findest du auf der TOP TEN-Seite. Es wäre gut gewesen, wenn du dich vorher informiert hättest. Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 19:50, 15. Feb. 2017 (UTC) ::Lieber Kun, ::da es für mich so klang als wäre es verboten Top-10 blogs ohne dein Wissen und deine Erlaubniss zu machen habe ich den ganzen Beitrag glöscht. Ich bitte jetzt um einen Termin um diesen dann wieder einzufügen. Thanks Grantadmiral Thrawn (Diskussion) 14:38, 16. Feb. 2017 (UTC) :::Hey Tobi, :::in die Terminliste kannst du dich selbst eintragen, in der Tabelle kannst du ganz einfach eine neue Zeile ergänzen, achte nur darauf, dass dein Termin zwei Wochen nach dem letzten an einem Montag liegt. Soll ich den Blog-Beitrag bis dahin komplett löschen? Dann würde das angezeigte Datum beim nächsten mal wieder stimmen. Achte auf jeden Fall darauf, den Blog eine Woche vor deinem Termin im Testwiki hochzuladen, dann kann ich nochmal drüber sehen und die Sachtexte in den Boxen ergänzen. Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 17:40, 16. Feb. 2017 (UTC) ::::Danke für die wichtige Info, sonst hätt ich wieder was falsch gemacht ;D. Ich werde mich sofort eintragen! Danke Gruß Grantadmiral Thrawn (Diskussion) 18:29, 16. Feb. 2017 (UTC) :::::Keine Ursache. Soll ich deinen Blog löschen? Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 18:30, 16. Feb. 2017 (UTC) ::::::Ja wenn du willst Grantadmiral Thrawn (Diskussion) 18:33, 16. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Leistung in den Diskussionen :Danke! Aber dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass das nichts an etwaigen Entscheidungen ändert.^^ Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 19:14, 21. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Top Ten Listen Lieber Kun Skywalker, Ich wollte nur fragen, ob ich einfach nur so einen Top Ten Blog machen kann, oder muss ich um Erlaubnis bitten? Danke Vielmals--Garfzilla (Diskussion) 16:39, 27. Feb. 2017 (UTC)Garfzilla :Hey Garfzilla, :du kannst dich gerne in der Terminliste eintragen. Mehr Infos dazu findest du auf der TOP TEN-Seite. Gruß, Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 15:21, 4. Mär. 2017 (UTC) ::Dankesehr, Kun! Das werde ich tun!--Garfzilla (Diskussion) 10:46, 26. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Garfzilla Verwarnungen Die Verwarnugnen habe ich erst nicht gesehen, denn ich wurde gar nicht benachrichtigt. Tut mir Leid, kommt nicht wieder vor (versuche mich zu bessern :D). Gruß, Hannes (Hannes Skywalker (Diskussion) 13:24, 30. Mär. 2017 (UTC)) :Eigentlich werden Diskussionen immer dort fortgesetzt, wo sie begonnen wurden, aber das ist nicht so schlimm. Freut mich, dass du deine Fehler eingesehen hast und dich nun "richtig" beteiligst. Eine kleine Bitte hätte ich noch: Es wird sehr ungern gesehen, wenn du viele Bearbeitungen am gleichen Artikel in sehr kurzer Zeit hintereinander machst. Ansonsten weiter so! Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 13:35, 30. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Widerstand Hallo Kun Skywalker, Ich verstehe nicht so ganz, warum du meine Bearbeitungen am Artikel Widerstand Rückgängig gemacht hast. Grüße, BoogieWookiee (Diskussion) 13:50, 5. Mai 2017 (UTC) :Hey BoogieWookie, :bei deiner Änderung hast du den Unterpunkt zu einem HdK-Abschnitt zu einem eigenständigen Abschnitt gemacht. Davon abgesehen, dass ich die Relevanz dieser Änderung nicht ganz verstehe, hatte das so durchaus seinen Sinn. Der Unterpunkt ist nicht relevant genug für einen eigenen Abschnitt und thematisch dem anderen Abschnitt zuzuordnen. Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 14:12, 5. Mai 2017 (UTC) :PS: Was auch immer du auf meiner Disku vorher angestellt hast, bitte lasse so etwas, das hat die Signatur oben zerfleddert. ::Hey Kun Skywalker, ::soweit ich mich erinnern kann, hatte ich im Artikel etwas mehr bearbet als nur den HdK-Abschnitt. Hast du das alles rückgängig gemacht? Wenn ja, warum??? ::PS: Sorry, mir war da irgendein Mist passiert, das wollte ich verbessern. Ich wollte deiner Signatur nichts zuleide tun! BoogieWookiee (Diskussion) 14:51, 5. Mai 2017 (UTC) :::Wir reden doch von dieser Änderung, oder? Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 15:20, 5. Mai 2017 (UTC) ::::Ja, tatsache, da hast du wirklich nur das gelöscht. Alles ok, entschuldige, dass ich dich genervt habe. BoogieWookiee (Diskussion) 15:34, 5. Mai 2017 (UTC) :::::Kein Problem^^ Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 15:54, 5. Mai 2017 (UTC) Gesendete E-Mail Hey Kun Skywalker, ich hatte dir vor einiger Zeit eine E-Mail geschickt und wollte fragen, ob du diese erhalten hast. Würde mich freuen, wenn du dich bis Freitag diesbezüglich bei mir melden könntest. Danke und viele Grüße! Springteufel (Diskussion) 13:11, 10. Mai 2017 (UTC) :Hey Springteufel, :nein, bei mir ist nichts angekommen. Ich hab gerade auch noch einmal meinen Spam-Ordner gecheckt, aber nichts gefunden. Hast du sie an kunskywalker@yahoo.com oder die Adresse, die ich bei Fandom angegeben habe, geschickt? (Macht eigentlich keinen Unterschied, müsste ich beides erhalten haben). Gruß, Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 13:16, 10. Mai 2017 (UTC) ::Hey Kun, kurios, ich habe dir die Email noch einmal an die von dir genannte Adresse geschickt (nachdem ich sie erst an die bei fandom hinterlegte Adresse gesendet habe). Ich bin kommende Woche nicht erreichbar, fände es aber super, wenn wir das Problemchen noch gelöst bekommen. Bitte melde dich dazu doch bei Kollegin Mira Laime, sie ist im Bilde! Viele Grüße, Springteufel (Diskussion) 12:44, 12. Mai 2017 (UTC) :::Jetzt habe ich die Mail erhalten, habe auch schon geantwortet. :) Das kuriose daran ist, dass ich die Mail für eigentlich alles nutze, auch für alle anderen Mails von Fandom, ohne dass je ein Problem aufgetreten ist. Nunja, ich melde mich dann Mal bei Mira. Gruß, Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 17:14, 12. Mai 2017 (UTC) Diskussion:Teedo Hey Kun, ich wollte etwas in die Diskussion:Teedo schreiben und habe dabei versehentlich Mist verzapft. Sieh es dir am besten selber an. Hilf mir bitte. Vielen Dank,BoogieWookiee (Diskussion) 19:37, 12. Mai 2017 (UTC) :Hey, :So etwas kannst du auch selber rückgängig machen, dazu musst du nur die Version des nichts aufrufen (neben dem Bearbeiten Button). Mein Rollback-Recht ermöglicht mir das nur schneller und unkomplizierter. Ich weiß gerade leider nicht, was du genau meinst, also solltest du das selbst machen oder mir genauer erläutern.^^ LG, Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 19:46, 12. Mai 2017 (UTC) ::Hey, ::Danke! Habe das jetzt gemacht, nur zur Info: ich wollte da in meinen vorherigen Nachrichten noch etwas richtigstellen, bezüglich meiner Namensänderung. Dann stand da aber das völlig falsche Datum, aber jetzt ist allesok! BoogieWookiee (Diskussion) 17:49, 14. Mai 2017 (UTC) Ryloth-Widerstand Laut der Datenbank ist deine "Freiheit für Ryloth" immer noch das gleiche wie die Twi'lek-Freiheitskämpfer der Klonkriege. Braucht es dann einen eigenen Artikel, für den ich kein wörtliches englisches Namens-Pendant finden kann? Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) :Diese Frage habe ich mir auch gestellt. Wäre es nicht sinnvoller, den Geschichtsabschnitt von Twi'lek-Freiheitskämpfer zu ergänzen. Admiral Coburn (Diskussion) 20:46, 15. Jun. 2017 (UTC) ::Das hatte ich ursprünglich auch vor, allerdings sagt die Datenbank "The Twi’lek freedom fighter Cham Syndulla founded this underground resistance group on his homeworld of Ryloth to disrupt Imperial operations through carefully planned raids." Das stimmt mit einer Erwähnung in Catalyst und der Wook überein, weshalb ich die Artikel getrennt geschrieben habe. Das englische Namens-Pendant ist Free Ryloth Movement (siehe auch der Datenbank-Eintrag), Freiheit für Ryloth ist eine ungenaue Übersetzung und stammt aus Die Sith-Lords. Gruß, Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 05:41, 16. Jun. 2017 (UTC) 21. Nova-Korps Wieso löscht du den 21st Nova Korps Beitrag? Dir ist klar das die aus den Special Ops und Galactic Marines bestand. Die Galaktic Marines werden bloß häufiger als 21st bezeichnet. Ich habe sehr viel Arbeit reingesteckt!(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Athan1956 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 21:20, 19. Juni 2017) :Hallo, :#Ich habe den Artikel (der unter falschem Namen und mit grauenhafter Grammatik, Rechtschreibung u.ä. veröffentlicht wurde) nicht gelöscht. Ich kenne mich damit nicht wirklich aus, aber es scheint sich dabei um den alten Namen der Galactic Marines zu handeln. :#Bitte erstelle bei neuen Abschnitten auf Diskussionsseiten eine neue Überschrift. (Habe ich jetzt übernommen.) :#Bitte signiere deine Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten mit vier Tilden (~) (Alt Gr und +). :Deine Mühe weiß ich durchaus zu schätzen, allerdings scheint es sich hier um einen inhaltlichen Fehler zu handeln. Bitte besprich das mit Benutzer:Onicle. Gruß, Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 12:28, 20. Jun. 2017 (UTC) UC-Erinnerung Moin Kun! Ich habe mich gerade mal durch die Kategorie:UNDER CONSTRUCTION gewühlt und dabei festgestellt, dass folgende Artikel noch bei dir unter UC stehen und möchte dich darum bitten das UC abzuarbeiten oder, wenn du es nicht schaffst, kannst oder willst, notfalls zu entfernen: *Rae Sloane Vielen Dank! MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:28, 11. Aug. 2017 (UTC) :Moin Hunter, entschuldige die späte Antwort, ich war verreist. Danke für die Erinnerung, das ist bei mir ein wenig untergegangen. Ich habe die Arbeit an dem Artikel wieder aufgenommen. LG, Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 07:00, 11. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Snoke Sith Ach ja und Kylo Ren, die Inquisitoren und Barriss Offee usw. sind Sith. Ich war der Auffassung, dass Snoke nach dem Trailer als dunkler Jedi eingestuft wird (ist er auch) und die werden in der Jedipedia bekanntlich auch mit der Farbe "Sith" versehen. Kein Grund mich so anzugifteln! Falls das deine Probleme löst: Jedipedia:Vorschläge#Farbgebung "Dunkel" --Saruman63 (Diskussion) 17:52, 10. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Hallo Saruman, :dass Snoke ein dunkler Jedi ist, steht so nicht fest, dass er der FO angehört schon. So "gegiftet" habe ich, weil ich diese Änderung bereits schon einmal rückgängig gemacht hatte und dich schon damals darauf hingewiesen hatte, dich das aber wenig interessiert hat. Die Farbgebung Sith für jeden dunklen Machtnutzer zu verwenden ist inkorrekt, Snokes Zugehörigkeit zur FO ist aber ziemlich sicher. LG, Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 18:00, 10. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::Die Zugehörigkeit der Inquisitoren zum Imperium ist auch sicher und sie werden trotzdem mit dieser Farbe versehen. Ich wüsste nicht warum es inkorrekt sein sollte, diese Farbe für alle dunklen Machtnutzer zu verwenden, da es schon seit Jahren so gehandhabt wird. Wie du vielleicht jedoch bemerkt hast, versuche ich gerade eine Lösung für dieses Problem zu finden. Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass du die Änderung schon mal rückgängig gemacht hast, zu dem Zeitpunkt stand aber auch noch nicht fest, ob er ein dunkler Jedi ist. Meiner Meinung nach tut es das jetzt schon. --Saruman63 (Diskussion) 18:06, 10. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :::Woher weißt du, dass Snoke ein dunkler Jedi ist? Wer hat das gesagt? Wo stehts geschrieben? Aber auch mal ernsthaft. Die JP hat deutlich größere Sorgen, als die Farbe einer Infobox!! Uns fehlen immer noch dutzende Artikel zu Reels und der Kanonliteratur. Darauf sollten wir unser Hauptaugenmerk legen! Gruß, Admiral Coburn (Diskussion) 18:19, 10. Okt. 2017 (UTC). ::::Dass Snoke ein dunkler Jedi ist, weiß man, wenn man sich den Trailer genau anschaut. Dann sieht man, dass er Rey mit der Macht foltert. Außerdem ist er Kylo Rens Meister und der ist ja wohl eindeutig ein dunkler Jedi. --Saruman63 (Diskussion) 18:22, 10. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :::::Bedenke Machtnutzer sind nicht den Jedi gleichzusetzen. Die Nachtschwestern setzten auch die Macht für dunkle Zwecke ein, sie sind aber weder Jedi noch Sith. Auch keine Dunklen Jedi. Zu Snoke wissen wir im Moment einfach noch zu wenig. Admiral Coburn (Diskussion) 18:24, 10. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::::::Gutes Argument! Nun gut, dann warten wir auf TLJ, sollte da jedoch rauskommen, dass Snoke doch ein Sith oder dunkler Jedi ist, werde ich die Farbe "Sith" wieder auf seine Infobox setzen. LG, --Saruman63 (Diskussion) 18:27, 10. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :::::::Darfst du gerne machen, dann aber bitte mit besseren "Beweisen".^^ LG, Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 18:51, 10. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Was mir gerade aufgefallen ist, die Nachtschwestern nutzen auch diese Farbe (Bsp. Talzin). Warum sollte dann Snoke eine Ausnahme darstellen? --Saruman63 (Diskussion) 20:38, 11. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Weil sich die Nachtschwestern nicht eindeutiger einer Gruppe zuordnen lassen. Sogar wenn Snoke eindeutig ein Sith wäre: Warum diese Farbgebung und nicht die für die FO? Bisher war seine Rolle als Führer der FO deutlich wichtiger als seine Machtfähigkeiten. Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 14:31, 14. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Admirälin, usw. Hallo Kun, Ich wollte dich bur kurz darauf hinweisen, dass auch weibliche Offiziere mit den eigentlich männlichen Titeln angesprochen werden. Es heißt also nicht, wie in deinem Artikel Rae Sloane, Admirälin, sondern trotzdem Admiral. Gruß, Admiral Coburn (Diskussion) 15:49, 16. Okt. 2017 (UTC) P.S.: Ich hätte das ja selbst erledigt, fahre aber morgen mit der Schule nach Griechenland, und muss noch einiges packen. ;-) :Hey Coburn, :angesprochen werden sie schon so, bezeichnet werden sie allerdings in der weiblichen Form. Und da ich wohl kaum Sloane persönlich anspreche, ist die Verwendung korrekt. ;P Aber danke für den Hinweis, mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass die korrekte Form "Admiralin" ist, das werde ich gleich mal ausbessern.^^http://www.duden.de/rechtschreibung/Admiralin :LG, Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 15:54, 16. Okt. 2017 (UTC) BF2-Schiffe Hi Kun, wo du den Artikel Battlefront II (2017) so toll erweiterst, wäre es schön zu sehen, welchen Jägermodelle von welcher Fraktion in welchem Typ (Abfangjäger, Bomber etc.) spielbar sind. Als Schiffsexperte interessiert mich das natürlich besonders ;). Wäre es nebenbei möglich, zu erfahren, wie der Republikanische Y-Flügler hier genannt wird? Vielen Dank und Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 18:48, 19. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Hey Onicle, :der Y-Flügler wird als BTL-A4-Y-Wing bezeichnet, der republikanische und der der Rebellen werden beide so bezeichnet. Die Schiffsmodelle werde ich wenn ich mit den Sternenkarten und den Waffen fertig bin ergänzen, da müsstest du dich aber noch ein wenig gedulden, das ist sehr langwierig und ich habe neben einem vollen Terminplan auch nicht täglich Zugriff auf meine Screenshots aus der Beta.^^ Benötigst du die Infos bezüglich der Schiffe aus einem speziellen Grund? Wenn ja könnte ich sie dir hier schnell aufzählen. LG, Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 17:31, 20. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::Hi Kun, vielen Dank! Vom Y-Flügler-Namen abgesehen habe ich keinen konkreten Anlass zu fragen, bin nur interessiert. Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 17:39, 20. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :::Hey Onicle, ich hoffe, du siehst das noch: Ich habe mich leider geirrt, hab grad beim erneuten drübersehen gesehen, dass ich zweimal den Rebllen-Y-Wing abgelichtet habe. Der republikanische ist ein BLT-B Y-Wing. Tut mir wirklich leid. :/ :::LG, Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 19:25, 25. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::::Großartige Neuigkeiten, vielen Dank! Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 19:39, 22. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Rae Sloane Gute Arbeit! - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 12:45, 16. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Pillio Lieber Kun Skywalker ich habe grade eine ganze weile an dem Titel Pillio gearbeitet, extra Youtube-Videos geschaut und alles an der Seite nach Vorschrift erstellt, Quellen und Links eingefügt, was mich eine Menge Zeit und Mühe gekostet hat. Als ich meinen fertig ausgearbeiteten Artikel hochladen wollte musste ich feststellen, das du währenddessen den Artikel erstellt hattest. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob es auch für Seiten gilt, die vorher noch gar nicht existierten, aber sonst steht bei Artikeln, die gerade von jemandem bearbeitet werden, groß darüber, das sich jemand grade daran gesetzt hat. Das soll nicht unhöflich sein und vielleicht gibt es diese Benachrichtigung ja nicht bei neuen Seiten, aber wenn doch würde ich dich fürs nächste Mal bitten, dich nicht in eine Bearbeitung/Erstellung einer Seite einzumischen, da ich jetzt einige Zeit meines Abends verschwendet habe, den ich auch mit etwas anderem hätte verbringen können. Nur als kleinen, freundlich gemeinten Anstoß. MfG OOM-JB13 (Diskussion) 21:18, 18. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :Hey OOM-JB13, :das tut mir leid zu hören. Ich war davon auch schon ein paar Mal betroffen und weiß, wie ärgerlich das ist. Eine solche Benachrichtigung existiert meines Wissens nach nicht, weder beim Erstellen neuer Seiten, noch beim Bearbeiten bereits vorhandener. Das kann aber auch an dem von mir verwendetem Klassischen Editor liegen. Wenn dir die Meldung angezeigt wird, dass die Seite bereits bearbeitet/erstellt wurde, ist es dir möglich, deinen Text noch einmal zu kopieren. Wenn du das getan hast, dann schau doch mal, ob Abschnitte von dir besser/ausführlicher sind oder in meiner Version ganz fehlen. LG, Kun Skywalker 20px (→ Komlink) 21:23, 18. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Habe leider nichts mehr gespeichert, nur noch die Vorlage für Quellenangaben. Ist aber nicht so schlimm, ich hatte viel über die Mission, die dort spielt geschrieben, dass gehört vielleicht sowieso in einen anderen Artikel. MfG OOM-JB13 (Diskussion) 21:34, 18. Nov. 2017 (UTC)